Roleplay: Crisis City Stories
Crisis City Stories is a roleplay set in the future, it consists of future characters fighting against all the future evil. It was created by Sonicstar3000 and GurahkWeavile/RayxCreamMaker Characters *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Joseph the Wolf *Esmerelda the Echidna *Julius the Black Murderer *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Medusa the Succubus *J Jr. the Androhog *Eric the Polar Cat *Night the Fox *Makoto the Dog *Razor the Shark *Ragnar Steele *Sena the Hedgehog *Alice the Robotic Cheetah *Surge the Hedgehog *Siren the Hedgehog *Carnage the Hedgecat *Brittney the Bat *Denise the Hedgehog Roleplay Prologue Whenever a strange happening occurs, it always leaves a dent in time, it leaves a large cry over time, and several warriors heed the call each and every time, and go back to the past to assist the heroes... ...or destroy them. Shine the Hedgehog, son of Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Fetalia the Dark, daughter of Mephiles the Dark J Jr. the Androhog, Son of JT the Androhog and HS the Androhog '' ''Drake the Hedgebat, Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat Maya the Echidna, long-lost daughter of Tikal the Echidna Makoto the Dog, Protector of Gaia Balance Eric the Polar Cat, son of Bark the Polar Bear and Honey the Cat Esmerelda the Echidna, daughter of Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna and others... These warriors return to the past, good or evil, to change the past... in order to change the future. Chapter I Shine: (running through the city) J Jr.: (watching Shine running from a building with a missing wall) (shouts) Hey! Shine: Huh? J Jr.: (waving) (shouts) Over here! (during this, a yellow figure stands on a floating rock, just above Magma) Shine: Jay! J Jr.: (leaps down) Ha ha!! It's been a while! Shine: What are you doing here? J Jr.: Well there was strange chaos readings over here, it's a bit early for something like this to happen from nowhere, so I had to check it out. Anyways, you seen Fetalia anywhere? Fetalia: (appears in a liquid shadow) Right here. J Jr.: Hey! I guess the team is back..! anyway, anyone else get that feeling that something's went wrong around here? Yellow Figure: (shifts eyes towards the team) Fetalia:....someone's stalking us. J Jr.: What do you mean? Sena: Hello? Whats going on? Fetalia: (points to the yellow figure) Yellow figure: (jumps up in the air and lands in front of them) (figure reveals to be...) Eric: ... Shine: Huh? Eric: Why couldn't you mind your own buisness..? Fetalia:..... Eric: (gets in a battle stance) You guys too selfish to even respond..? A white, spotted cheetah with black hair over one of her eyes and a wearing a lot of black, too, steps between them. "Break it up, guys, this city's already destroyed enough." Fetalia: Why were you spying on us? -a small explosion occurs nearby on the ground, revealing a hole and two hedgehogs crawl out of it, whom Shine recongizes both but Fetalia only recongizes one, they are revealed to be...- Surge: Gah! Thought we'd never get away... Siren: So that's the "bad man" my sister wanted me to keep away from... Shine: Yo, Surge! Eric: (stays still, refusing to respond) Fetalia: Answer me! Eric: (takes his hat and body-warmer off) Grrr.. Fetalia: Why were you stalking us? Eric: I was never stalking you!! Fetalia: Well it looked like it! Surge: Hey Shine... Siren: -appears to be looking around, confused- Shine: What's with him? Surge: Shine... this is our brother, Denise's full brother... and he's blind... Siren: What's with the shouting? Shine: Wow...mom got pregnant by Drake's dad twice?! Damn! Surge: His name is Siren... if Freeze had known about him, we would have lost... Shine: How come Denise never told me? Surge: She just told me, she told me she couldn't get a hold of you. Shine Ya don't say.... Siren: Who... who are these people?! Surge: Calm down Siren, calm down... Shine: I'm Shine...Shine the Hedgehog! Siren: I...I'm Siren... Surge: Shine, remember what happened to Freeze? Shine: Yeah, he disappeared. Surge: Yeeeaaah, he dropped himself into a pool of some sort of acid, and now... he's back, with an overhaul done... ???: -blasts through a nearby building- GIVE ME THAT BOY, SURGE!! Shine:....Please tell me you're joking! Surge: Would I joke about the mastermind that ruined my life? ???: -jumps down- Idiot... Shine: Looks like ya didn't get enough the first time! J Jr.: ? Surge: Yeah, but now he's got a serious overhaul, he now calls himse-- ???: -interupts Surge- I am now Carnage the Hedgecat! And I now have gained the power to destroy you imbisols! -takes out three Chaos Emeralds, then transforms into a red and orange version of himself- With both my mother's and father's DNA, I can control not only my own power, but my parents' powers as well! -throws flames- Shine: (dodges easily) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Keep yappin' all ya want! Talk is cheap, y'know! J Jr.: (hit) Waghh! Shine: Jay! (catches him) J Jr.: Sh-- (unconcious) Shine: Dammit! Eric: (points at Carnage) ...Do you have a death wish..? Carnage: Do you? -teleports in front of Eric and makes a hefty explosion in his face- "I've had enough!" the cheetah exclaimed. She lifted up her arms, which folded out into high caliber machine guns. Obviously, this was not your average chick. "Everyone stop fighting, now!" Carnage: Mmmm, no. -transforms into a blue and cyan version of himself and teleports behind the cheetah, and blasts her with subzero energy, to incase her in a prison of ice- That worked, up until the point when knives came out of her elbows, and she started working her way through the ice with said knives and machine guns. Carnage: -thickens the ice coffin, causing the temperature inside to drop drastically- Have fun, kitty, cuz you'll want to before contracting hypothermia! By this time, she was frozen solid. She was completely aware, but couldn't move an inch. Carnage: -laughs sadistically- Would someone else like to volunteer? Maya: YOU!! Carnage: -turns to Maya- Oh, I remember you, slime. -transforms into his red and orange form, Inferno, and teleports right in front of her and grabs her head- I relish in your pain! -creates an explosion on her head- Maya: (screams in pain) Carnage: Yeeesss!! -throws her to the ground and blasts her with flames- Your screams are music to my ears!! -laughs sadistically- Drake: CHAOS LANCE!!! (fires out of nowhere) Carnage: GAH!! -falls to the ground, then gets back up- Now I wonder who did that? -chuckles- Drake: (appears) Maya: (panting) D-Drake....(collapses, unconscious) Drake: Didn't Surge kill you?! Surge: I thought he killed himself... Carnage: -laughs evilly and heartily- I played you all for fools!! FOOLS!! The acid that I was submerged into allowed me to, transform. -goes from Inferno, Blizzard, then to normal form- Now I can use what the Flux gave me, as well as my parents' powers! Drake: Hmph! Finally, you've grown stronger. But I'm still on top of the household....Freeze! Carnage: -laughs at Drake's claim- That name, no longer holds any meaning... I am now CARNAGE! And once I collect more items of power, I can show you what else I can do! Drake: Tough talk, little bro! (fires another Chaos Lance) Carnage: -teleports out of the way to Drake's side, then fires a Chaos Lance likewise- Drake: Huh? (blocks it) How did you--?! Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages